"Lost and Confused"
'' "Lost and Confused"'' By: @SaveRcats ' ''This is a TRUE '''story that actually happened to my cat. _____________________________________________________________ My Side of the Story: I had everything I could ever want. I had a roof over my head, food on my plate and two loving cats, Tiger and Ashley. Tiger was an Orange Tabby Cat and Ashley was a Grey Persian Cat. But my favorite was Tiger. He was the sweetest and friendliest cat I've ever known. Ashley on the other hand... She was kinda wierd... (But I loved her) It was mid August. Me and the cats were on the couch. I heard a knock on the door. My mom answered it. It was Angela, our next-door neighbor. She came in and said she saw Tiger in the window and loved him. She asked if she could have him. I'm sitting on the couch like, NO NO NO NO LEAVE NOW NO NO NO! But then, mom said, "Lets sit down and talk about it." So we all sat down. Mom said we had 4 animals crammed inside a small house. It might be a good idea. I'm like, NO NO NO. Well, it ended up pretty bad. I remember mom puting Tiger inside a cage and giving it to Angela. Then she walked out the door. About a week later I was walking around my yard when I saw Angela litterally THROW Tiger out the door. I knew at that point Angela didn't even care about Tiger!! I tried to run after him, but he got spooked and ran off into the woods. I ran in and told my mom. We both went outside looking for him. We searched for about 3 hours. But we couldn't find him. Soon we gave up and went back inside. Another week went by... Me, mom, and Ashley were on the couch watching The Weather Channel. THERE WAS A GIANT HURRICANE HEADING RIGHT FOR US! TIGER WAS STILL OUT THERE IN THE WILD! WE HAD TO GET HIM BEFORE THE HURRICANE HIT! Me and mom ran outside. We searched and searched. Then, we saw an orange cat appear from the woods. IT WAS TIGER! He wouldn't come to us though. Mom ran to the house and got some cat food. He came and ate it. Then we picked him up and brought him back to the house. It was awful without Tiger at the house... My life felt empty without him. About a year after we got Tiger back from Angela he would be taken away once again. I was at school. In the middle of one of my classes, I got this feeling. A feeling that I've never felt before. It felt like death. When I got home from school I did my homework. After my homework is done, I usually play with the cats. Well this time, THERE WERE NO CATS! I looked and looked. No cats to be seen. All I saw were 2 dogs. I asked my mom if she had seen them. She explained to me that there was an older wonan. Her husband had just passed away a month ago. Then a week ago her cat died. So she let her take Tiger and Ashley until she felt better. For some reason I wasn't upset. Maybe because I knew I would get them back... About 3 weeks later dad came in with the cats. Or so I thought.... He only had one cat. That was Ashley. I asked where Tiger was. My mom came in and said to me: "You know how Tiger always druled?" "Well, the lady took him to the vet to get it checked out. And turns out he has Throat Cancer" We kept in touch with the lady. Tiger was in the vet for a year. Then the unthinkable happens. About 3 years passed. We had a giant wildfire. It reached the neighborhoods behind us. We were watching the local news, when they said something about a cat that had been trapped in the fire. IT WAS TIGER! I THOUGHT FOR SURE HE WAS DEAD! But then they said his owner had rescued him. I couldn't believe it. He survived. That cat was one tough feline. He survived in the wild, he beat Cancer's butt, and survived a wildfire. I don't know where he is right now. But I have a feeling that he's close... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Tiger's Side of the Story: Hi. I'm Tiger. This is the story of the first 5 years of my life... (They where not the best...) I was a happy kitty. I had an owner who loved me, and my beloved sister Ashley next to my side. My life was purr-fect. Me and Ashley were on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. My owner (Seneca) answered the door. This lady with dark hair came inside looking for a orange cat named Tiger. Hmm... Wonder who that is -_- I remember being shoved in a small cage. It was the worst feeling... I remember getting to the lady's house. She just threw me on the floor and left. It was awful there. Then I was eating, and I didn't have any water. I meowed to get her attention. But instead of getting me some water, she slung me outside like I was a piece of SHIT. I really didn't want to be in her house anymore. So I ran off into the woods as fast as I could. A day went by and I still didn't eat. So I decided to look for a lizzard or something. (It was August so there were plenty) I found a lot of lizzards, so I didn't starve while I was out there. I remember seeing the sky get dark. Like a thunderstorm was coming... I heard these people calling my name... It was Seneca & Mom! I wanted to go to them, but at the same time I was scared to because they might try to give me away again... Then at that moment a huge crack of thunder happened. I ran like a cat out of hades! But then I heard someone shake cat food. Well, I'm already fat... What the heck! I ran over and ate the cat food. They picked me up and brought me back inside. I was happy to be back home. A year later... I remember lying in my cat bed and Mom come in with two cat cages. I didn't pay any attention to it. I thought we were going to the vet. But NOOOOO! She put me in one, and Ashley in the other. She put us in the car, and drove off. She let us out at this old lady's house. She kissed me and Ashley goodbye and left. I have to say, I did enjoy it there at her house. But I lliked it more at Seneca & Mom's house. I remember the lady getting a cage. She put me in it and got in her car. We ended up going to the vet. But I was wondering why Ashley didn't come with me. We got into the back where they examine the cats. The vet rubbed my throat. She put me under this machine thing. All I remember is being in the vet for like a year. Now that was the worst year of my life. I have no clue what was wrong with me, but man! I remember the day I got home from the vet. I was soooo happy! Those 4 months after that were plain AWESOME. Even though I wasn't at Seneca's house. But there was one more thing I couldn't figure out. When I got back from the vet, Ashley was gone. It as like she dissapeared, One day while I was taking a nap I smelled the scent of smoke... I opened my eyes and there were flames everywhere! "How did they get there??" I ran around in circles not knowing what to do... Then I heard my owners voice. She ran in grabbed me and ran out. I am so lucky. I still think about Ashley, Seneca, & Mom. But I've learned over the years not to dwell on the past. Some things you need to let go of. And I did. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Youv'e gotta let things go sometimes- Tiger Category:Stories Category:Cats Category:Animal